Rough Day
by Kalira69
Summary: Caldera City is really too warm for hiding under the blankets, but sometimes it's just the best way to deal with a rough day.


The working title for this was 'Blanket Fort'. It almost stayed.

* * *

Sokka wished it was more of a surprise when he came in the door and found the rooms all dark, though the number of guards posted outside confirmed that they were occupied. The large bed was dominated by an amorphous heap that looked nothing like a person.

Fetching a fresh pitcher of water and a bowl of fruit, Sokka left them on the bedside table nearest the door and didn't light any lamps. Or open the balcony doors.

Sokka tugged up one corner of the heavy blanket - far heavier than necessary in the Fire Nation capital at any time of year, but he was pretty much used to that now - and slid underneath it, letting in as little light as possible. And as little air as possible, though really he thought some fresh air could only be an improvement.

"Hey." Sokka said softly, squinting through the thick red-black shadows under the heavy fabric. It didn't help very much, he still could barely make out any details. "So. . . Bad day?" he said tentatively.

Zuko shifted, with a soft whine that barely reached Sokka's ears, and Sokka sighed, reaching out and sliding a hand over his lover's side. "Not great." Zuko admitted, turning a little towards Sokka, and Sokka stroked lightly over his side.

"Sorry I wasn't there today." Sokka said softly. He couldn't exactly protect Zuko from the idiots that were remnants of his father's and grandfather's reigns - not the way Sokka would _like_ to be able to, anyway - but . . . he could _be_ there, at Zuko's side, and support him. Usually.

"It's all right." Zuko said, sounding a little rough. "It's not- I don't _need_ -"

Three years ago, Sokka would have heard 'I don't need you' in the broken-off words, and been hurt, maybe withdrawn from his boyfriend. Now he heard 'this is my responsibility' and 'I should do this alone' and was roughly equal parts proud of Zuko and irritated with him.

"Someone in your corner?" Sokka said gently instead, trailing his fingertips over Zuko's slender hipbone, down to find the hem of his surcoat and then push it up, allowing Sokka's hand to reach the warm, smooth skin beneath. "Someone who understands to look over at for sympathy when the old pig goats say something especially idiotic?"

Zuko huffed; not quite a laugh, but Sokka mentally marked himself up a point all the same, especially as he felt a little of the tension in Zuko's muscles ease.

"I suppose that is nice." Zuko allowed in a low murmur, and Sokka shifted a little nearer to him in their dark, close world bounded by the rich bedding.

"See, and when eventually you _have_ to snap and take them out," Sokka said cheerfully, with a snap of his fingers and a breathy, growling 'breathing fire' noise - sometimes it made Zuko laugh, "you'll need a witness to explain how it was a _completely_ reasonable and necessary action on your part."

"I think anyone who has been in council, _ever_ , would work well enough to provide that corroboration." Zuko groaned, stretching out a little more, aggravation making him restless. "Besides, I'm the Fire Lord. I'm not sure they'd actually argue." he added dryly.

"Your palace guards certainly wouldn't let anyone blame you for it." Sokka said, with a touch of fondness for the force in question. "They adore you. I'm pretty sure they would make up rebel assassins breaking in to explain any deaths if necessary," he said playfully, "and probably follow up with a story of how you defeated the attackers singlehandedly afterwards."

"Maybe too much." Zuko said, with a sad little hum. The tension wasn't creeping back into his body - thankfully - but Sokka frowned all the same. He was going limp now, all but melting into the bed, but it was hopelessness, not relaxation.

"Well it is a bit much, but then you go around showing them you can breathe dragon flames and duel the Avatar on good footing and manage whole days of meetings with the pig goats leftover from your father's council," Sokka shuddered evocatively, "without losing it, of _course_ they ascribe a lot to you. You're a pretty impressive guy." He nudged Zuko gently, squeezing his hip.

"Not that." Zuko said, shifting slightly. "They might. . . Too much. Because I'm Fire Lord." _Like they did for my father_ echoed in the silence after the title.

Ah. Sokka winced. "No, baby." he said softly, the endearment - one rarely used save in quiet moments in the dark, like this one - slipping out. "They _trust_ you, as they should - as you've earned. It isn't allowing too much, because you would _never_ use that trust and love against them."

Zuko hummed again, not necessarily sounding convinced, but a little less melancholy. Sokka would take that. He slid a little closer, rubbing his palm over Zuko's hip.

"How much did you have to fight them today?" Sokka asked softly, nudging his nose against Zuko's. His eyes were a little more adjusted to the dim light under the blankets, and he could almost make out Zuko's brilliant eyes now.

"Too much." Zuko huffed, in an entirely different tone. "They didn't _win_ , but tomorrow we'll have to have the same fight." He growled quietly, fingers curling into Sokka's tunic. "If they wouldn't fight me on _every little thing_. . . I'm just trying to do better for our people."

Sokka frowned, stroking Zuko's side again. "Well, at least I can be there again tomorrow?" he offered. "Tell me what idiocy they were spouting, and we can come up with more specific arguments. Seeing them flail helplessly after you again will make you feel better." he said, with a bit of vicious pleasure. It usually made Sokka feel better, too.

Zuko laughed softly. "Yes. . ." he agreed, and kissed Sokka softly. "Thank you. I love you." he added. His voice was soft and a little rough, his breath just shy of flame-warm against Sokka's face.

"Love you too, baby." Sokka replied, returning the kiss. "We'll get rid of those old idiots eventually. Until then, just let us help you deal with them."

Zuko sighed, but murmured assent, shifting just enough to let a little more light and air in under the heaped blankets. Sokka stroked his back, glad to feel him beginning to relax properly.


End file.
